What Happened Last Night?
by detective
Summary: Eames wakes up shocked in a bed thats not hers. Oneshot. rated T for language and some questionable content.


Beep

"Urgg…" Alex groaned.

Beep

"Oh, shut up" she said again in a sleepy haze.

Beep

She finally reached over to turn off her alarm. But to her surprise, her hand didn't find the clock. She still heard the beeping.

With her face still buried in her pillow she searched again for the alarm with her hand feeling over the night stand. She slowly lifted her head from the pillow and opened her eyes. She looked at the pillow and thought, 'this isn't mine.'

She turned herself and looked down at the beds comforter.

'That's not my comforter.'

She looked up from the bed and darted her eyes around the room. She turned off the alarm that was coming from

"Where the hell am I?" she said aloud.

As she opened her eyes wider she got a rush of pain race to her forehead. She couldn't remember anything. In a small panic she checked under the covers. She saw herself wearing a skirt and a sleeveless sweater.

"Thank god." She said putting her hand on her forehead, still trying to think. Then she looked at the nightstand. She saw a reading lamp and that was it. She looked in the drawer. She found no condoms or anything to lead to expect sexual behavior. She checked under the nightstand and found stacks of books. None she could say she knew. Then she got up and searched through a dresser. On the dresser she found the still beeping alarm and hit the snooze button. In the dresser she found men's clothes only. She got up and searched through a he checked the closet, and found suit after suit after suit after suit. She looked sown and found a full rack of shoes. All size thirteen. She had a thought.

'No, that's impossible.'

Then she laughed saying aloud, "I think I would remember _that_." She sat on the bed again facing the dresser.

'Who is this guy?' she thought.

Then she heard a noise coming from the window behind her. She looked over her shoulder and her eye caught the other nightstand from the other side of the bed. She quickly scooted her way across the bed and looked at the nightstand. Again all she saw was a lamp, until she opened the drawer that is. She saw a white plastic card with a clip at the top. She picked it up and turned it around. It read:

DETECTIVE ROBERT GOREN, MAJOR CASE SQUAD

"What the fuck!" She screamed, but in a hush tone.

She started to panic. It didn't completely surprise her. From her headache she could tell she had a lot to drink. She wanted to remember him.

'I want to remember what happened that night.'

'I feel embarrassed.'

'I don't want to embarrass Bobby, because I can't remember.'

'I've always wanted to know. And now I've blown my chance.'

'Oh god did I really BLOW my chance!?'

'FUCK, I CAN'T REMEMBER!'

Many thoughts raced to her mind as she sat in the bed that she did god knows what with that man whose nametag she held in her hands. Then all of a sudden she heard a door open and close. She looked at the closed bedroom door.

"Alex?" bobby yelled from somewhere else in the apartment. She didn't say anything; she just let her mind race and try to figure out what to say to him. Just then bobby opened his bedroom door and stepped inside while still holding the door knob.

"Still in bed?" he said "I'm making breakfast." He realized her troubled look and stepped further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What happened last night?" she asked blankly after thinking so hard about what to say.

"Well," he started "we went out for drinks."

'I knew that part already' she thought as she put her hand on her aching forehead.

"And I had two drinks, but I think you had, I don't know, five maybe." She finished laughing "do you always drink that hard?" he asked jokingly.

"Well I don't always drink." She responded.

"Anyway, when it started to get late I thought we should head home. But you were way to drunk to drive, so I was going to drive you home."

'That's always how its starts isn't it' she thought while raising her eyebrows slightly.

"But I didn't have your keys so I thought you should stay at my place."

"I thought I gave you a spare key?" she asked

"I left those keys in a different pants pocket." He responded.

'A likely story'

"But you passed out in the elevator up."

"I did?" he said as Bobby nodded.

"So I carried you to my apartment,"

'Uh huh'

"I brought you to my bedroom,"

'Here it comes'

"I tucked you in and I slept on the couch."

"Really?"

"Yes… why?"

"Oh… no reason." She said before smiling at him.

"So you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok," he said before getting up "I am going to start breakfast." He said before exiting the room.

She let him walk out the door and thought to herself. She felt silly for thinking all those thoughts. She felt relived. But in a little corner of her mind she felt disappointed, and curious, of what could have been.


End file.
